A common form of fencing post is that referred to as a "Star" post, being formed with three approximately equal and symmetrical flanges as viewed in cross-section. They are frequently used for droppers or as intermediate posts. Large stocks are invariably maintained by farmers and graziers together with a hand operated tubular rammer, or driver, therefor. For the erection and maintenance of fencing, however, strainer posts additionally need to be acquired together with specialised equipment for their erection. Also attachment bolts and plates require to be fixed to these posts, for example to support a gate. It has been conventional practice to provide these strainer posts of heavy timber, concrete or angle iron and their installation has been both expensive and inconvenient.